The DSMC maintains a central data base, ensures its quality and security, arranges linkage of data from the various cores, facilitates linkage with projects, identifies potential subjects for new and ongoing studies based on eligibility criteria, compiles analytic datasets, and carries out statistical analysis of the data. Core statisticians develop new methodology to meet the challenges of the longitudinal studies of the UCD ADC and to support new applications. The Core also provides intellectual leadership through collaboration with investigators, analysis and reporting of data, and mentoring and training in biostatistics. We have developed a state-of-the-art centralized web-accessed database that integrates data and tracking from all cores. DSMC leadership organized a strategic plan and process for developing publications that has been highly successful in disseminating results from our unique clinical sample and longitudinal data resources. We have developed innovative analytic methodology for the challenges of longitudinal data and complex multidimensional information about participants. We play an ongoing role in training new investigators in the psychometric and statistical issues for cognitive research and aging. Our goal for the renewal period is to build on this substantial track record to advance the goals of the UCD ADC through 1) continued oversight of data management, 2) providing statistical design and analysis support, 3) fostering development of new statistical methodology for specific ADC analysis challenges, and 4) working with the EITC to train students and new researchers in the area of AD.